<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Since When Did Mako Freeze? by Pacific_Pipe_Dream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022544">Since When Did Mako Freeze?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacific_Pipe_Dream/pseuds/Pacific_Pipe_Dream'>Pacific_Pipe_Dream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, F/F, F/M, Flirting, I Don't Even Know, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacific_Pipe_Dream/pseuds/Pacific_Pipe_Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Triads he could deal with. Equalists he could deal with. Even giant platinum robots he could deal with, but ridiculously attractive crooks? Mako froze.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato, Mako (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Since When Did Mako Freeze?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, so I just rewatched the scene where Mako gets ran over by Asami and I kinda got inspired to write this... Thing. I dont got a beta so please forgive grammar and spelling. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal winter night in Republic City. Well, less than normal really, Mako hadn’t actually been out on patrol in a while. Ever since he made detective he usually just stuck to whatever cases landed on his desk, but tonight he just wanted to be a beat cop again. He missed the ease of it, no tracking down leads, no talking to witnesses. He missed it being just him, the crook, and whatever they stole. No Wu (even though he had grown on him in the last couple weeks), just him and the streets. He ran though his one-liners again. There was no way that he would stutter like the last time, it wasn’t even his fault really, it was the damn allergies ruining his persona. But it was winter now, and any worry of his allergies messing up his smooth cop talk was behind him. The store alarm going off a block away only served to brighten his mood further. The policeman rolled up to the store front and parked his motorcycle. The alarm was still going off but shouting had now been mixed into the noise.</p>
<p>“I told you to freeze the cases first!” A gruff voice yells. More glass breaking. “We gotta hurry, they’re gonna be here any second now!”</p>
<p>“I don’t suppose you’re going to help fill out the insurance claim?” Mako’s voice caused everyone in the dark store to freeze in place. Okay, it wasn’t the best one he ever came up with, but whatever, there were plenty of other criminals to bust. “Everyone, put your hands up and come quietly. No need to make more of a mess”</p>
<p>“Screw you!” The gruff voice bellowed out, and not a second later a giant rock came flying toward the firebender. <em>Where did he even get that? </em>Living with Bolin made him an expert in dodging boulders, so he wasn’t worried. He side-stepped the chunk of earth and ran into the store. His previous question had just been answered. It was a jewel store. No, not a jewelry store. A <em>jewel </em>store. Giant cases that held massive pieces of multicolored gems were strewn about the place, some broken and some not. The rock that came flying at him was probably a geode or something.</p>
<p>“Listen, you guys are gonna get arrested, don’t make this harder on yourself” The officer said half-heartedly. He knew they weren’t just going to give up. That was never how these things went.</p>
<p>“Okay, I give up” A soft, defeated sounding voice said from behind the counter. WHAT.</p>
<p>“You gotta be shittin’ me” The gruff voice grumbled back from the darkness before a heavy thud echoes through the shop. “I can’t believe this, I’m never getting a partner from the Agni Kai’s again”</p>
<p>“Oh, well thanks guys, I really didn’t think you’d just give up like that” Mako sheepishly scratched his head. “I’ll make sure to note that you guys didn’t resist arrest”</p>
<p>“Man, first job outside the clink and I get busted” The rough voice grew closer, and eventually, a bald, very muscular man emerges from the shadows. Despite his voice and stature, the man’s facial features weren’t at all what Mako had expected. No scars or tattoos at all. If he had walked through the front doors of the precinct most people would just assume he came in with a tip or something. The large man then looks behind him. “Hey! You comin’? This was your idea!”</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>“Please come out,” Mako’s voice had grown annoyed. What kind of game were they playing? First they surrender and now they wont come out? “Lets not ruin the nice evening we were all having”</p>
<p>“You’re right,” The soft voice replied, but this time further back in the store and they didn’t sound defeated anymore, if anything there was excitement in their voice. <em>How was that possible? I’ve been watching the register the whole time!</em> “I think we all ought to cool down”</p>
<p>A small metal canister hurled it’s way toward the two men, with some kind of vapor leaking. <em>It’s gas! </em>Mako took a deep breath and summoned a wave of fire, hoping to burn up the can and whatever was inside. That was a mistake. As soon as the flames met the canister, it exploded. Mako was prepared for knockout gas of some kind, the triads had been getting their hands on more and more of them. He didn’t expect the can to erupt into a plume of ice cold gas that seemed to freeze every muscle in his body. It was just as bad as when he fought Ming Hua. <em>What the hell is this? I can barely move! </em>As he continues to gather his bearings, he spots a dark shape fleeing out the back door. “Stop! Get back here!”</p>
<p>After several moments of controlled breathing, he bolted after the figure. The back door led to an alleyway, where the he could see the lithe figure running down to the next street. Lucky for Mako, he was probably the quickest on the force, and even with his muscles still recovering from the gas, he quickly caught up with the would-be robber. A swift tackle later and Mako had pinned the black-clad burglar against the cold asphalt. He almost hesitated to pull off the mask when he saw amber eyes (very much like his own) staring back into him. Almost.</p>
<p>“Listen, we could’ve done this the easy way, but now it looks like you’re… gonna…” His words get caught in his throat as he stared face-to-face with the perpetrator. She was <em>beautiful</em>. Long, dark hair pulled into a single ponytail, save for a couple loose strands that were now stuck to her face from sweat. A faint line of freckles were splattered across the bridge of her nose, which had turned red from the cold. Her perfect lips formed a frown. His eyes Mako told himself that this was all for the arrest record of course.</p>
<p>“Oh look, you caught me” The woman said, clearly annoyed and unimpressed. “Are you gonna read me my rights or what?”</p>
<p>“Um, right!” Mako said, his cheeks turning red. From the cold of course, nothing else in this situation warranted it. He slowly got off the woman, and began to recite the words he’d done a hundred times while pulling out a set of handcuffs. “You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you in a- Whoa!”</p>
<p>He had absolutely no idea how it happened, but he was now lying on his back, and the black haired beauty was standing over him. He tried to get up but noticed that one of her heeled shoes was placed on his chest, keeping him down. She gives a little smirk, flashing a set of perfectly straight white teeth. “Careful officer,” She teased playfully, all the while applying a little more pressure onto his chest. “If you keep getting distracted by gorgeous women, I won’t be the only one who slips away”</p>
<p>“Who says you’re going anywhere!” He managed while shooting a flame upwards, trying not to go for her head. She just leaned back and let a laugh escape her lips. <em>Spirits, her laugh… Wait, what the hell am I doing? She’s a criminal! </em>His resolve now (somewhat) strengthened, he slipped out from under her heel and rolled back onto his feet. “I’m taking you in!”</p>
<p>“Listen, Officer…” She paused, then leaned in to get a closer look at his badge. A slow exhale exited from her mouth, eventually disappearing into the winter sky. “Mako, you seem like a nice guy, a little self-serious, but nice. How about I let you go, just this one time? Only you have to promise that the next time you find a girl trying to make a living, you walk her home instead”</p>
<p>“What the-? I’m not gonna-“ Mako stuttered, his face not completely red, although this time he wasn’t stubborn enough to blame it on the cold. He met her challenging amber eyes once again. “For the last time, you’re under arrest!”</p>
<p>“A man who doesn’t give up” A genuine, playful smile crosses her face. “I kinda like that, but unfortunately, this girl’s got places to be!” As Mako reached for her wrists, something slips out of her sleeve and lands perfectly in the palm of her gloved hand. A small, rectangular box, with two metallic studs sticking out one side. Before he could say or do anything, she thrusted it into his abdomen. He felt this sensation before, back when they fought the equalists. Helpless, he crumpled to the ground, everything beyond his own visible breath was blurry. He is then rolled over onto his back by his attacker. Her face was very close to his now. Her eyes now held a sympathetic look, she winced. “Sorry! I don’t usually use this, I’ll remember to turn down the settings next time”</p>
<p>“No, you gotta stop!” He groaned after the woman who was now running away back toward the street. She turned back one last time, gave a wink and she was gone.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“So let me get this straight…” The Water Tribe girl said slowly, her mouth still full of pastry. “You went out on patrol because you missed it… And you then got beat up by a sexy criminal?”</p>
<p>“Who ever said she was sexy!?!” Mako shouted, eliciting a shrug from the Avatar, she clearly had more to say on the matter. “Besides Korra, that’s not the point. She got away, and it’s my fault”</p>
<p>“Well sounds like she got away because she was hot” Korra took another bite of her pastry. She then nudged her girlfriend. “Doesn’t she sound hot, Asami?”</p>
<p>“I mean, I’d have to see for myself, but yeah Mako,” The CEO nodded with an approving frown. “She sounds pretty hot to me”</p>
<p>“Ugh, you guys are useless! You’re supposed to be helping me, not trying to set me up with some criminal!” He grumbled into his teacup. His voice lowered even further if that were possible. “Beifong is gonna have my ass”</p>
<p>“Well you didn’t have to tell us that she had ‘the cutest little smirk’” Korra rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh.</p>
<p>“Or that she had ‘amazing freckles’” Asami added, doing a much better job at controlling her amusement. “You’re clearly into her, it’s not your fault that you got turned on while on the job. I bet it happens to a bunch of guys on the force”</p>
<p>“I. Didn’t. Get. Turned. On” Mako stated very slowly. Did he mention how awkward this talk was? Because talking to your exes about this kind of stuff usually turned out that way. Not that them being exes mattered in the situation! “I was just… surprised, that’s all”</p>
<p>“Oh right, I’m sure that’s what you’ll write in your report” Korra scoffed, then clears her throat and does her best Mako impersonation. “While I had the criminal pinned in the <em>dirty</em> alleyway, I took off her mask and was surprised at how smokin’ hot she turned out to be”</p>
<p>“I hate you all” The firebender swore under his breath.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“Hey there <em>Officer</em>” A familiar voice rings in his ear. No. Not familiar, it was <em>her</em> voice! The firebender whirled around in his kitchen, a flame dagger burning in his hand. Where was she? His eyes scanned the room, finally finding himself staring at an open window, with the curtains billowing in the wind. How had he not felt the cold? A light tap on the shoulder caused him to practically leap out of his skin. He turned around and was instantly locked in the gaze of the woman that had caused him so much grief over the past couple days. “I hope you don’t mind me letting myself in, it was a little cold outside. Plus it looked like you could’ve used some company”</p>
<p>“What are you-?” He started to say, before shaking his head. “You’re under arrest!”</p>
<p>“Oh Spirits, are we back to that again?” He heard her mumble with a laugh. She waves him off before she gracefully jumped over his counter and sat promptly in the corner of his favorite couch. Okay, it was his only couch, but it was still his favorite. “I’m just here to talk, if it makes you feel any better, I’m turning myself in”</p>
<p>“You what?” All anger and frustration had left his voice, only the confusion was left. She rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Wow, I really gotta say things twice around you huh?” She said playfully as she picked up a magazine from the coffee table. “I said I wanna turn myself in. I really didn’t know how bad we trashed the fancy rock shop and I felt bad. Plus I didn’t like leaving what’s his name to face the charges solo”</p>
<p>“You don’t even know your own partners name?” Mako relaxed from his fighting pose, still wary of the intruder, but she looked sincere enough.</p>
<p>“Eh, the Agni Kai’s put us together, I wasn’t really listening” She waved her hand in dismissal. It was only then that Mako noticed that she was wearing actual clothes. Not thief clothes, but actual, real, <em>normal</em> clothes. Brown boots that went up just below the knee, with dark red pants underneath. She was also wearing a light gray sweater with a dark gold scarf. She gave him an expecting look. “Aren’t you gonna offer me something to drink? Or ask your standard cop questions at least?”</p>
<p>“Well I ought to take you to the station!” Mako said, his hot-headedness returning. She gave him a pleading smile. A deep exhale later, he sat down in the recliner across from her, pen and paper in hand.</p>
<p>“Name?”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, do we have to be so formal?”</p>
<p>“<em>Name</em>”</p>
<p>“Ava” The detective takes a mental backstep. Ava? What kind of name is that? He was expecting something Fire Nation, everything about her appearance hinted toward it, but Ava? “Something wrong?”</p>
<p>“No, I-“ The detective cleared his throat. “No, I just have never heard that name before”</p>
<p>“Well now you have” She said with a wink.</p>
<p>“Bending type?”</p>
<p>“Non-bender” He had already guessed that, the fact that she used gadgets was a dead giveaway.</p>
<p>“Date of birth?”</p>
<p>“Ooo, looking to buy me a birthday gift already?”</p>
<p>“Just please, answer the question”</p>
<p>“You can just put Autumn, I don’t want you throwing me any surprise parties”</p>
<p>“Why would I-?” Mako stopped himself before finishing the sentence. “Address?”</p>
<p>“You just hate fun, don’t you?” She smiled, and for a second, Mako completely forgot that he was arresting her.</p>
<p>“I don’t hate fun!” He protested, his cheeks were getting warm again.</p>
<p>“Mmmm kinda sounds like you do. Here I am, trying to hang out with you and all you can do is ask these LAME questions” Suddenly, her back straightened up. “How about I ask <em>you</em> some questions?”</p>
<p>“Hey! <em>I’m </em>not the one whose being arrested right now!”</p>
<p>“C’mon, it’ll be fun” Ava pleaded, clasping her hands together. Mako found himself suddenly nodding.</p>
<p>“You can ask <em>three</em> questions”</p>
<p>“Hm…” Her brow furrowed as the gears turned in her head. “How often do you practice those corny one-liners?”</p>
<p>“Wha… I don’t… I don’t practice them!” Mako was more embarrassed than angry.</p>
<p>“So this notepad full of them is what? Just doodles or something?” Ava’s grin had grown mischievous as she held up the worn notepad that was <em>supposed</em> to be in his bedside drawer.</p>
<p>“How’d you get that!” He snatched the booklet away, she just shrugged. This woman would be the end of him. “You know, I have half the mind to just drag you to lock up right now”</p>
<p>“Aww, but I still have two more questions left!” She pouted, her lips in a deep frown. Mako was trying <em>so hard</em> not to just melt inside.</p>
<p>“Fine, we’ll trade off. Ever been arrested before?” He asked, taking a sip of his glass.</p>
<p>“Mmm, no… But I have been in handcuffs <em>plenty </em>of times” It was the way she said it that made him spit the water across the room. Ava’s smug look confirmed that it was a direct hit. “How many girlfriends?”</p>
<p>“Two” He said firmly, hoping in vain that she would just leave it there.</p>
<p>“That’s all your gonna give me? No names or anything?” She sounded exhausted, as if she were interviewing a rock.</p>
<p>“That’ll cost another question”</p>
<p>“Touché”</p>
<p>“Why did the Agni Kais target the gem store? It’s not in their territory” He’d been distracted long enough, it was about time he actually got some answers for his report.</p>
<p>“I don’t really ask a lot of questions, they just wanted some jewels or somethin’, I don’t know”</p>
<p>“You seem smart enough to figure it out”</p>
<p>“Oh you flatter me detective!” She faux swoons, collapsing onto the rest of the couch. “But yeah, I think they were after a specific gem, the boss seemed to really want it”</p>
<p>“Did you manage to snag it?”</p>
<p>“No, some dumbass cop interrupted us” Ava looked amused at the death glare she was receiving.</p>
<p>“Do you know if they’re going to try again?”</p>
<p>“You really don’t quit do you?”</p>
<p>“Is that your final question?”</p>
<p>“…No, I’m still trying to think of one. And I don’t know if they’re planning to try again. I’m not exactly on the best of terms with the triad right now”</p>
<p>“Is that why you’re turning yourself in?”</p>
<p>“Partially, it also turned out that the dumbass cop was actually pretty cute” Mako ignored the rising heat to his face. Or tried to at least. The detective scribbled something down in his notes.</p>
<p>“Okay, I think I have enough for my report, I’ll have to leave out some of your more… Abstract comments though”</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I would hope that you would include as much information as possible, seeing as how you’re so thorough”</p>
<p>“Just ask me your last question”</p>
<p>“Wanna go out sometime?”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you let her get away again!” Korra was rolling on the floor, clutching her stomach as she laughed. “You really do have the hots for her!”</p>
<p>“I…” Mako stammered, but couldn’t think of a retort. She was right, Ava really did something to him.</p>
<p>“Spirits Mako, what are you gonna do?” Asami asked, trying to haul her girlfriend off the floor. At least she seemed to take the issue more seriously.</p>
<p>“Um… I’m gonna take her out to the Movers this Friday”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! If you liked it please leave a kudos, it would be greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>